Thunder
by Ecofinisher
Summary: A prompt for the word "Thunder" .Lila got scared from the loud thunderclap, that she heard in the middle of the night and got comforted by her boyfriend, Nathaniel.


**I had uploaded this only to AO3 and during the run of the spelling app I had found this one-shot. Original publish date is the 18th October of 2017.**

It was a very stormy night with heavy rainfalls and loud thunder over Neuchâtel. A class from the giant metropole Paris were in a trip for a few days there and were all overnighting together.

Inside a room, where the girls were sleeping the light of the thunder shined through the room, scaring a brunette girl, which lied inside the bed covers trying to sleep with the sound of the thunderstorm.

A light crossed the room again, followed by another lightning hitting on the outside something waking the brunette up.

"Wah!" Shouted the girl waking up. She looked around the room seeing all the other girls sleeping like nothing was going on. She took her phone to see, what time it was, then saw the background of her phone, which was a picture of her with a redhead standing together in front of a waterfall, making the peace sign and smiling at the camera.

She stood up and left the room lighting up her way in the corridor. She saw a mattress leaned to a wall with the class' athlete Kim, sleeping on it.

"He must have caused trouble again, "Thought the girl, then crashed against someone and shrieked.  
"Sorry!" Replied the voice in the dark, which the girl seemed to recognize well.

"Nathaniel?" Asked the brunette.  
"Oh Lila it's you," Said the guy. "Sorry, I didn't see, that someone was walking in front of me"  
"No worries, I couldn't fall asleep, because of the thunder," Told Lila. "What about you?"

"I went to the toilet" Responded Nathaniel. "The thunder has been getting louder lately," Told Nathaniel and another light entered through the windows followed by another loud crack of the thunder, shrieking Lila, which jumped at Nathaniel's arms, grabbing him hard and falling down on the bottom.

"You're alright?" Asked Nathaniel holding her over his legs, then saw Lila nodding.

"I'm fine" Responded Lila. "You know, I'm so scared about storms"

"Yes, I do" Responded Nathaniel petting her back. Nathaniel caressed Lila for a while, observing the girl getting calmer now.

"Can I spend the night with you?" Asked Lila followed by another thunder hitting the sky and Nathaniel got a bit red on his face.  
"Uh how?" Asked Nathaniel.  
"Or if you're afraid of being judged by the boys, we can go into the girl's room." Suggested Lila. "Come on?" Pleaded Lila and Nathaniel nodded.  
"Okay, if you feel better then" Responded Nathaniel and Lila grabbed him on his arm, then made her way with him into the dark room, where all the girls were sleeping.

"They're all quiet" Whispered Nathaniel and Lila pulled Nathaniel down to sit on her bed and she made herself sit next to him.

"Were the guys over there a bit loud?" Asked Lila quiet.  
"I was inspired to work on my comic, but the others wanted me to join their games" Responded Nathaniel and Lila covered his mouth with her right hand, cause he was getting a bit loud. "Sowwy" Mumbled Nathaniel and Lila removed her hand, then stared into the turquoise eyes of her friend.

Nathaniel smiled back embarrassingly, making Lila chuckle at how cute, she found he looked like.

Another thunder rang around the place, scaring Lila, which then clammered herself on Nathaniel, which blushed now redder than before.

"You...you're good?" Asked Nathaniel and Lila looked at his face, even so blushing as red as him, then she nodded and gave him a response.

"I'm fine," Told Lila and lied down on the bed, looking up at Nathaniel, which just looked at her. "Won't you lie down?" Asked Lila while looking up at the redhead.  
"Should I lie down on the ground?"  
"Duh of course!" Responded Lila sarcastic, then went to the side of the bed and Nathaniel just glared at her, which hit on the free spot next to her, so that he could lie down.

"It's kind of weird to lie in the same bed with a girl for me," Told Nathaniel the Italian, which smirked at him.

"Are you anxious of something?" Asked Lila teasingly, while making Nathaniel's face turn red.

"Uh..." Replied Nathaniel and Lila jumped onto his arms, after another loud thunder sounding around the place. Nathaniel felt Lila's shiver on his body, then he patted her back, giving her comfort. "Everything will be fine Lila, don't worry" Told Nathaniel calming the girl down, which embraced him and leaned her forehead on his chin.

"Thank you for being here with me" Thanked Lila and pecked him on his cheek, causing him to turn red and look down at the girl, that lied her head on his chest. He then closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep and felt also Lila clammed on him, as another thunder had passed by the sky through the rainy falls over the dark blue background.


End file.
